My Love
by Naminamifrid
Summary: "NARUTO!" "SASUKE!" . "CHICHI JAHAT" Teriak Menma. "Hinata-chan? apakah nanti sore kau sibuk? NaruSasu Alway, Ooc, semi canon.
1. Chapter 1

**My Love**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: NaruSasu for ever**

**Genre : Family, Romance, sedikit Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : Ide pasaran, Ooc, Typo berhamburan, Shone-ai/ mungkin Yaoi juga bisa, Mpreg...**

_Hai-hai, Nami datang lagi *pura-pura lupa sama hutang fic #kaburrr... . Nami hanya ingin persembahkan fic ini untuk event diGrup fb. Selamat menikmati..._

_Don't like_

_Don't read..._

_**Happy reading minna...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Dulu ia seperti permata Onyx yang pudar_

_Yang berulang kali terluka_

_Yang berulang kali terhianati _

_Dipermainkan oleh takdir_

_Dipermainkan oleh nasib_

_Rasa sakit yang ditutupi dengan topeng diwajahnya_

_Rasa sakit yang ditutupi oleh ketidak pedulianya_

_Berusaha berlari, bersembunyi dari kenyataan yang ada_

_Dan tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia ingin mencari tempatnya untuk pulang_

_Benar-benar untuknya pulang_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Flashback 7 tahun yang lalu**_

"SASUKE!"

"NARUTO!"

**Bhumm...**

Terjadi ledakan yang besar akibat hantaman dari Rasengan, dan Chidori. Dengan keadaan mereka cukup dibilang memperhatinkan, tangan yang hancur sampai siku, dengan luka disana-sini. Apa boleh buat jika ingin membawa Sasuke-nya kembali, Ia harus bertarung malawan Sasuke di Lembah akhir.

Tunggu apa tadi Naruto bilang Sasuke adalah miliknya?, Ya Naruto menyayangi Sasuke lebih dari sahabat, lebih dari seorang saudara, Naruto menyayangi Sasuke seperti seorang pria yang mencintai wanita. Karena itu Naruto rela memberikan apa pun asalkan Sasuke mau pulang bersamanya. Hartanya, nyawanya, apa pun yang Sasuke minta akan Naruto berikan. Hanya saja perjuanganya tak semulus yang Naruto kira.

"HENTIKANLAH SEMUA INI !"

"Demi aku, dan seluruh penduduk konoha." Lanjut Naruto dengan suara yang mulai melembut.

"KENAPA?. PERTARUNGAN INI HARUS TETAP BERLANJUT ! APAKAH KAU TAKUT ?!" Teriak Sasuke, dengan Saringan tetap menyala. Hatinya sudah cukup sakit, menghadapi dunia ini. Ia sudah berulangkali percaya terhadap seseorang, dan berulangkali juga ia dihianati.

"Aku tau──." Jedanya sebentar, dan mulai melembutkan suaranya. Api tidak akan padam oleh api, maka dari itu Naruto memcoba lebih bersabar dalam menghadapi Sasuke yang sedang meluapkan emosinya. "Kau sudah cukup menderita, tapi adakah satu tempat saja dihatimu?. Aku akan mencoba mengobatinya, walaupun nantinya akan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Tapi, kau bisa mempercaya hal itu padaku, karena itu jalan ninja ku."

_**Flashback End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Konoha pun mulai mengalami perubahan, baik dari sistim pelajaran, pertahanan, dan teknologi pun Konoha tak mau ketinggalan juga. Sekarang suluruh desa sedang mencoba memulihkan diri, sejak perang dunia Shinobi ke-empat selesai. Walau pemulihan desa mereka tak secepat konoha, tetapi mereka mulai mempertahankan segalanya agar tidak muncul Madara-Madara baru. Semua kegiatan telah pulih seperti semula. Pembangunan di segala bidang, baik dalam sarana maupun prasarana tengah giat dilakukan. Termasuk rumah tangga Naruto dan Sasuke. Apalagi sejak kemunculan Menma di keluarga kecil mereka.

"Menma." Sasuke mulai membangunkan sang Uzumaki junior dengan lembut. Tidak akan ada yang percaya Uchiha Sasuke yang sekarang berubah menjadi Uzumaki Sasuke, bisa memerankan peran 'ibu' dengan baik, sosok yang sadis dan dingin bisa berubah menjadi sosok 'ibu' yang lembut dan penyayang.

"Uhmm... aku masih ngantuk _Chichi_." Menma pun kembali bersembunyi kedalam selimutnya.

"Cepat bangun──... atau akan aku potong jatah ramenmu selama sebulan penuh." Ucap Sauke dengan lembut tapi diiringi aura dingin yang cukup mencengkam. Menma yang mendengar hal itu langsung bangun dan pergi kekamar mandi sambil berteriak "_CHICHI_ JAHATTT!..." Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala, kenapa anaknya yang manis itu bisa sangat mirip dengan Tou-_san-_nya_, _walau pun wajah Menma dan kejeniusanya diturunkan dari Sasuke. Kadang Sasuke bingung sendiri kenapa ia mau saja menikah dengan siBodoh itu.

.

"Ohayou _Chichi_, Tou_-san."_ Sapa Menma sambil mengecup keduan pipi orang tuanya.

"Ohayou Menma." Naruto membalas sapaan Menma juga dengan kecupan ringan dipipi. "Hn. Ohayou." Sedangkan Sasuke? Jangan tanya ia masih saja irit kata, tapi jangan lupa lihat ke arah mulut Sasuke. Dia tetap melekungkan senyuman yang lembut kearah Menma, serasa ingin meleleh bagi yang melihatnya #Nami aja udah jadi cair *abaikan, back story.

"Emm... Suke, maaf nanti malam aku akan pulang telat lagi." Ckckck sudah seminggu ini Naruto pulang telat terus, pernah Sasuke menunggu Naruto di_Sofa_ dekat ruang tamu, tapi Naruto tak kunjung pulang hingga esok paginya Sasuke terbangun sudah ada Naruto yang sudah bersiap-siap pergi kekantor. Entah mengapa rasa cemas mulai menghantuinya sejak saat itu, Sasuke takut ia akan ditinggalkan Naruto, Naruto seseorang yang paling berharga untuk dirinya dan juga buah cinta mereka─Menma─, dan juga rumahnya untuk pulang saat tak ada seorang pun yang peduli padanya, hanya Naruto yang mau menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka.

"Hm." Balas Sasuke singkat dan datar, padahal didalam hatinya sudah ketar-ketir dan gelisa.

"_Chichi_..." Panggil Menma pelan. "Hari sabtu nanti ada pertemuan para orangtua di _Academy, _Aku ingin memperkenalkan kalian dihadapan teman-temanku. Kalau kalian tidak sibuk, apakah kalian mau datang?." Lanjut Menma dengan wajah menunduk menghadap makanan. Sasuke melirik Naruto sekilas lalu menjawab pertanyaan Menma sambil mengelus puncak kepalanya dengan lembut "_Chichi_ pasti akan datang, Naruto bagaimana denganmu?." Kini Sasuke mengarahkan padanganya kearah Naruto, Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto datar.

"Hm, akan aku usahakan."

"Yey, _arigatou _Tou-_san, Chichi." _Ucap Menma sambil memeluk Sasuke dan Naruto dengan erat.

.

"Hinata-_chan? _Apakah nanti sore kau sibuk?." Tanya seseorang yang mempunyai rambut _Blonde, _dan mata _Shappire _yang jernih kepada seorang gadis yang mempunyai rambut berwarna _Raven,_ dan mata _Amethyst_ yang sedikit menjurus keputih.

"A-no... se-sepertinya a-aku tidak si-sibuk." Balasnya dengan senyuman yang lembut, dan diiringi rona merah disekitar pipinya yang membuatnya tampak imut dan cantik disaat bersamaan.

"Hm, oke sore nanti akan aku jemput didekat _Ichiraku ramen."_

.

.

.

.

.

'Apakah hari ini aku masak ramen dan sup tomat.' Batin bertanya-bertanya sambil melihat-lihat bahan apa yang akan dibeli nanti. "Emm, apa ada yang kurang?." Gumamnya sambil mengingat kembali apakah ada bahan yang kurang.

"Hahaha... kau memang sangat baik Hinata_-chan." _Terdengar suara dari salah satu bilik dikedai ramen tersebut. Sasuke yang berada didekat kedai makanan tersebut, sepertinya mengenal suara _Baritone_ hanya mempertajam pendengaranya untuk mendegar pembicaraan tersebut lebih lanjut. Omong kosong tentang harga diri Uchiha, keadaan sekarang lebih genting.

"Hihihi... sa-sama-sama Na-naruto-kun." Tunggu tadi Hinata bilang apa? Naruto kan? Uzumaki Naruto sang Shichidaime Hokage, yang katanya akan pulang malam kenapa bisa disini?

"Aku akan memberikan sesuatu untukmu sebagai ucapan terimakasih ku, Hinata-_chan."_

"Ano─."

'Sialan' Rutuk Sasuke saat ia tak sengaja menjatuhkan kaleng cat disampingnya. Sasuke yang sedang kalang kabut karena takut ketahuan langsung pergi dari sana, dan melupakan barang bawa-anya yang dibelinya tadi.

**Klontang...**

Ucapan Hinata terrpotong saat mendengar suara kaleng jatuh dari arah samping kedai Ichiraku. Hinata dan Naruto yang penasaran segerah bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka, dan segerah berlari kearah samping kadai makanan cepat saji tersebut. Saat mereka berdua tiba disana, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tetapi, Naruto melihat sekantung belanjaan, dan sedikit hawa dan _Chakra_ yang terasa familiar baginya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Huh~#ngelap keringat, sepertinya fic ini akan jadi two shot...

Saran dan kritik Nami terima...

Please RnR minna

R

E

V

I

E

W


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**My Love © Naminamifrid**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: NaruSasu always**

**Genre: Family, romance, dan sedikit hurt/comfort**

**Warning: Ide pasaran, Ooc, typo bertebaran, shonen-ai, mpreg...**

_Don't like_

_Don' read_

_**Happy reading Minna...**_

.

.

.

.

.

_Kepercayaan..._

_Hanyalah omong kosong_

_Hanyalah bualan semata_

_Ketika ia memiliki hal yang baru_

_Hal yang lebih menarik dari pada dirimu_

_Kau yang akan ditinggalkan_

_Kau yang akan dibuang_

_Tapi..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Tadaima." Seru Naruto dari luar rumah, tak lupa melepas sepatu ninjanya dan meletaknya diatas rak sepatu dekat pintu.

"Aree?..." Tanda tanya besar muncul dikepalanya, kenapa rumah ini sepi dan gelap? Biasanya ada Menma yang berlarian kesana kemari sambil dikejar Sasuke yang membawa semangkuk nasi hangat dan lauk yang tertata rapi diatasnya. Naruto yang penasaran langsung saja berlari masuk kedalam rumah, dan terlihat hanya ruang makan yang kosong tapi dimeja makan tersebut, tersedia semangkuk nasi, dan sup miso yang sudah dingin. Naruto pun langsung berlari kearah kamar mereka, tempat dimana ia dan Sasuke saling berbagi kehangatan, mencurahkan segalah beban mereka masing-masing, dan kini kosong hanya ada selembar kertas yang berisikan──

"**Kau melupakan janjimu."**

.

.

.

**Dilain Tempat**

"_Chichi_?..." Panggil Menma sambil menarik lengan baju Sasuke.

"Hm?."

"Kita mau kemana? Menma sudah ngantuk." Balas Menma sambil menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang sayu, menahan kantuk. Sasuke yang melihat Menma sudah mengatuk, Sasuke pun berjongkok dihadapan Menma.

"Ayo, naik." Setelah memastikan Menma sudah nyaman berada dipunggungnya, Sasuke pun kembali melanjutkan perjalananya kerumah sang _Sensei_ kesayangan-nya saat di _Academy._

Andai saja ada lampu yang menerangi jalanya, kita dapat melihat mata _Onyx_ sang Uchiha terakhir mulai ditutupi genangan air disekitarnya, Sasuke berjalan pelan sambil sesekali setetes _Liquid _bening melewati pipinya. Kalau boleh Sasuke ingin berteriak, menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Tapi, apa ia mampu? Sasuke hanya mempunyai Naruto dan Menma, hanya itu satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki walaupun ada sang _Sensei _selalu menyayanginya, tapi rasanya begitu berbeda.

Tangan hangat waktuk menggenggam tangan-nya yang dingin, ciuman lembut tepat dibibir saat Sasuke bangun pagi. Kenangan-kenangan manis terus berputar diotaknya, seakan kita sedang menonton film.

.

.

.

.

"**Kau melupakan janjimu."**

Hanya satu kata kenapa jantungnya bisa berhenti berdetak, rasanya sesak disini, seperti ada yang hilang, ada yang kurang.

"Sasuke. Menma."

Orang yang ia sayangi telah pergi meninggalkan-nya sediri disini, padahal ini hari _Special_ mereka. Ini semua gara-gara dirinya sendiri yang selalu pulang malam, kadang tak pulang kerumah. Naruto tau, Sasuke pasti kesepian walaupun ada Menma disisinya.

"Sasuke, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku." Bisik Naruto pelan sambil menggenggam sesuatu benda berkilau ditanganya dengan erat.

"Menma, maafkan Tou-_chan_ mu..."

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto pun bangkit, ia mencoba untuk tetap kuat walau hatinya masih sedikit perih. Naruto segera berlari keluar rumah, tidak peduli rumahnya yang belum dikunci masalah ini lebih penting, dari pada barang yang ada dirumahnya akan hilang nantinya.

Sekarang malam telah semakin larut, dan udara cukup dingin dimusim gugur bulan ini, Naruto merasa khawatir dan gelisa terhadap keluarga kecilnya. Bermula dari kesalah pahaman, dan sikapnya yang bodoh yang ingin memberikan hadiah kecil kepada Sasuke, disaat hari pernikahan mereka yang ke- 5. Seharusnya hari ini kami tertawa bersama, menikmati makanan di_Restourant _yang cukup ternama dikota Konoha, dengan gaji hasil lemburnya seminggu ini. Tapi, kini semua hanyala angan-angan yang tidak akan mungkin terwujud dengan keadaan seperti sekarang ini.

**Blarrrzzz...**

Suara guntur dan kilat mulai menyambar-nyambar, awan mendung mulai berkumpul menjadi satu, angin yang tadi membelai lembut sekarang mulai berhembus dengan kencang, sepertinya akan terjadi badai malam ini. Naruto harus cepat-cepat mencari Sasuke, ia tak mau Sasuke menjadi sakit, apalagi Uzumaki junior ia tak akan tahan dengan udara yang dingin, ditambah badai yang akan segera datang tak dapat dipungkiri hatinya kini tengan dilanda perasaan gelisah. Hokage ke-7 yang berhasil mengalahkan Madara dan menghentikan perang dunia keempat tengah pusing mencari 'istri' cantiknya yang pergi bersama dengan anak mereka entah kemana.

**Brusss...**

Setetes demi setetes air mulai membasahi bumi, diiringi kilat yang menyambar kesana kemari yang disambut baik oleh angin yang mulai berhembus kencang membawa dedaunan disekelilingnya.

* * *

.

.

.

**Dilain tempat, tetapi diwaktu yang bersamaan**

**.**

**.**

**Tes...tes...**

'Oh... tidak, kumohon jangan hujan dulu. Kumohon kami-sama'

Padahal rumah Iruka-_sensei_ tidak begitu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, hanya berjalan beberapa menit dan sampailah ia dan Menma dirumah sang Guru. Tapi doanya, tidak akan mungkin dikabulkan secepat itu. Dan, lihatlah sekarang kini tetesan air mulai membasahi dirinya dan Menma secara perlahan walau akhirnya gerimis mulai menjadi hujan yang lebat.

'Aku harus mencari tempat berteduh untuk Menma.' Batin Sasuke mulai melihat sekeliling mencari tempat berteduh sementara dirinya dan Menma, sambil menutupi tubuh Menma dengan jubah yang dikenakanya tadi. Menma memiliki kulit yang cukup _Sensitive_, sekali saja terkena guyuran air hujan, tubuh akan langsung menggigil dan akhirnya menjadi deman yang cukup tinggi dikeesokan harinya

Dan, akhirnya Sasuke menemukan pohon yang bisa dibilang besar, dengan lubang setinggi anak kecil berumur tujuh tahun dibawah pohon, kalau dilihat bisa muat untuk tempat berteduh dua orang dewasa. Sasuke memutuskan untuk berteduh dipohon tersebut, Menma yang sedang tidur ia letakan didalam pohon dengan beralaskan jubah panjangnya, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri berjaga diluar mulut pohon sambil menyalakan api dengan jurus Katon-nya, Sasuke tak mau anaknya merasa kedinginan nantinya.

.

.

.

.

"SASUKE!" Teriak seseorang dari kejahu-an.

**Deg...**

'_Chakra_ ini?.' Jantung Sasuke berdetak lebih cepat saat merasakan _Chakra _yang sudah sangat ia ingat betul-betul. Sasuke akhirnya tersadar, setelah tadi ia terkejut dengan kehadiran _Chakra_ dan suara yang memanggil namanya, ia sudah tau siapa orang yang telah mencarinya. Dengan terburu-buru, Sasuke kembali menggendong tubuh Menma, tetapi kedua tangan-nya telah ditahan dalam sebuah pelukan yang hangat. Sepasang tangan berwarna coklat _Caramel_ memeluknya dari arah belakang dengan erat, seolah-olah menyalurkan rasa bersalah yang begitu dalam.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke..." Ucapnya pelan tapi penuh dengan rasa penyesalan.

"Maaf..." Ulangnya terus menerus secara berulang-ulang mengucapkan maaf, tidak peduli tubuh mereka yang telah basah, tidak peduli juga dengan air mata yang semakin deras, yang berasal dari sang pemilik permata _Onyx_ yang langsung terhapuskan oleh hujan, seakan hujan tahu apa masalah yang telah mereka hadapi, sang hujan hanya menemani mereka dibawah guyuran air langit.

"Aku mohon..." Jedanya sebentar.

"Aku mohon maafkan aku Sasuke, jangan tinggalkan aku. Sunggu aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan Hinata."

"..." Hanya suara kilat yang membalasnya.

"Kumohon percayalah padaku." Lanjut Naruto sambil mengeratkan pelukanya lebih erat, seperti tak memperbolehkan Sasuke pergi lagi.

"Lepas─."

"KUMOHON NARUTO LEPASKAN AKU!." Teriak-kan Sasuke terendam oleh suara hujan dan guntur, tetapi dengan bola mata _Sharinggan _yang mulai berputar menyala terang.

"Tidak akan." Balas Naruto tegas, dan memutar tubuh Sasuke menghadapnya untuk melihat mata _Sharinggan, _yang mulai tergenang oleh air mata. Sesekali diusapnya air mata yang keluar dari mata tersebut dengan perlahan

"Kumohon..." Suara Sasuke mulai melemah. "Kumohon jangan mempersulitku"

Sudah cukup ia mempercayai setiap orang dan setelah itu ia yang akan dikhianati akhirnya. Sasuke sudah lelah dengan semua ini, padahal ia telah berfikir untuk menyerahkan Menma kepada Iruka-_Sensei_, dan memintanya untuk merawatnya. Dan Sasuke sendiri akan mengakhiri hidupnya dilembah akhir, tempat dimana pertarungan terakhinya dengan Naruto.

"Hiks...hiks..."Akhinya isakan kecil mulai terdengar dari Sasuke, setelah sekian lama mencoba untuk menahan isakan tersebut, malah semakin menjadi keras.

"Ka...hiks kau jahat Na... hiks Naru, KAU JAHAT!." Teriaknya sambil memukul dada Naruto, walaupun pukulan tersebut cukup menyakitkan tapi hatinya lebih sakit lagi, melihat Sasuke menangis keras karena dirinya. Seandainya ia tak menerima penawaran tersebut dan pergi pulang dengan cepat kerumah, semua ini tak akan terjadi. Ya, dan sakarang hanya ada kata seandainya, dan semua itu sudah tak bisa diputar ulang kembali.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke, aku tau aku memang salah." Naruto hanya diam saat pukulan berlanjut Sasuke semakin menjadi pelan. Dan, sepertinya kemarahan Sasuke mulai mereda.

.

.

.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Kalau kau mau kalung ini Naruto-_kun, _kau harus menjadi pacarku selama seminggu, dan harus menuruti semua kenginan ku." Hinata yang biasanya lemah lembut berubah bicaranya menjadi tegas, saat menyuarakan kenginginanya. Berawal dari Naruto yang terpesona dengan kalung yang dipakai Hinata, saat pesta pernikahan Sakura dan Lee. Kalung yang berbentuk seperti kalung prismanya hanya saja warna kalung tersebut berwarna hitam, dengan prisma-prisma kecil disekelilingnya. Naruto yang terpesona akan keIndahan kalung tersebut, berniat untuk membelinya ─mengganti cincin pernikahan mereka yang hilang saat resepsi pernikahan dimulai─, saat ia bertanya kepada Hinata, apakah kalung tersebut dapat ia beli, dan itulah jawaban dari sang Puteri Hyuuga.

Dan sekarang pun Naruto harus memikirkan matang-matang langkah yang harus dia ambil.

.

.

.

"Na-naruto-kun a-aku membawa be-bekal makan si-siang." Panggil Hinata dari luar ruangan Hokage dengan suara yang tergagap-gagap. Akhirnya inilah pilihan yang diambil Naruto, hanya seminggu tidak akan lama itu kata yang selalu tergiang saat sedang bersama Hinata. Sebenarnya Naruto sudah tau perasaan Hinata sejak dulu,tapi apa mau dikata kalau hatinya sudah tidak bisa berpindah tempat kelain hati.

"Hm, tunggu sebentar. Aku sedang membereskan mejaku dulu."

'Huh~.' Dengus Naruto, bagaimana pun Naruto harus tetap mepertahankan _Image_ ramahnya, walau terkadang terselip rasa jijik.

.

.

"Ha-hari ini a-aku membuatkan o-onigiri da-dan ramen." Ucap Hinata sambil membuka kota bekal makananya. Hari ini mereka sedang makan siang dihalaman belakang kantor Hokage, tepat dibawah pohon _Sakura _yang telah merontokan helaian kelopaknya. Sunggu ini moment yang romantis bagi pasangan yang sedang memadu kasih. Tetapi, tidak bagi Naruto, walau pun wajahnya sedang tersenyum, sedangkan didalam hatinya sedang membayang dirinya sedang makan berduan bersama Sasuke. _See_, sekarang Naruto harus terjebak dengan perjanjian yang mereka buat, selam seminggu penuh, dan masih ada lima hari lagi yang harus Ia lewati bersama-sama dengan Hinata.

.

.

.

.

**Tok...tok...tok**

"Hokage-_sama_?." Pintu terbuka dan tampaklah ruangan Hokage yang kosong, Sasuke kesini untuk mencari Naruto dan menyerahkan laporan data para _Genin _yang akan menjadi_ Chunin_. Dan, lihatlah seharusnya ada seorang Pria yang mempunyai rambut kuning cerah dan kulit tan sedang duduk dikursi Hokagenya sambil membaca laporan yang diberikan , sudah tak ada disana dan menyisakan setumpuk kertas-kertas yang mebuat mata sakit.

"Ha-hari ini a-aku membuatkan o-onigiri da-dan ramen." Tunggu bukanya itu suara Hinata? Untuk apa dia kesini. Sasuke yang penasaran langsung saja berjalan kearah jendela yang tepat langsung mengarah kearah halaman belakang kantor Hokage.

Mata Sasuke langsung membulat, bertapa terkejutnya saat melihat Naruto sedang disuapi oleh Hinata dengan mesranya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya pasra menerimanya, tetapi tidak terlihat jelas. Yang dilihat oleh pemilik sepasang batu_ Onyx_ tersebut Naruto sangat bahagia menerima suap demi suap Ramen buatan tangan Hinata, padahal jika kita lihat lebih teliti sekarang Naruto sedang memasang senyum palsu yang pernah diajarkan Sai kepadanya.

"Naruto?." Panggil Sasuke pelan dari balik kaca Hokage, yang tak akan mungkin didengar oleh sang pemilik nama yang dipanggil.

**Bruukkk...**

Diletaknya begitu saja laporantersebut diatas meja, dan langsung pergi keluar kantor Hokage, Sasuke menganggap itu semua adalah mimpi mungkin saja itu suapan antara teman, dan mereka tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Ya, tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, dan Sasuke harus cepat-cepat melupakan kejadian yang baru saja dilihatnya. Dan Hati Sasuke mulai retak sedikit dibagian ujungnya, diiringi rasa panas yang mulai melingkupi kedua matanya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Flashback Off**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pernah melihatmu sedang berduan dengan Hinata, dan aku sudah melihatnya dua kali." Ucap Sasuke pelan hampir seperti bisikan dengan nada datar, walau terkadang setetes air mata keluar kembali.

**Deg..**

'Sasuke sudah melihat dirinya sedang berduan dengan Hinata.' Jantung Naruto mulai berpacu dengan cepat saat mendengar kata tersebut.

"Sunggu Sasuke, aku tak memiliki hubungan apa pun dengan Hinata. Itu hanya sebuah syarat agar aku mendapatkan benda ini─." Diambilnya kalung prisma dari saku celananya, dan dipasangkannya keleher putih Sasuke dengan hati-hati, takut melukai kulit lembut itu. "─Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku..., aku rela memberikan apa pun untukmu. Tahta Hokage? Akan kuberikan padamu dengan iklas. Harta? Akan kuberikan semua yang kumiliki. Nyamaku? Aku juga akan memberikanya padamu jika itu yang kau mau, asal aku mati ditanganmu aku akan tetap merasa bahagia, karena pernah menjadi seseorang yang mengisi hatimu." Lanjutnya dengan senyum diwajah Naruto yang tak pernah luntur. Tubuh mereka semakin basah oleh air hujan, malam sudah semakin larut dan dingin, tak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang ingin berteduh.

Sasuke hanya diam saat mendengar kata-kata Naruto yang terus tergiang dikepalanya. 'Apa ini yang ia inginkan?.' Batin Sasuke bertanya-tanya.

**Sreettt...**

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke diam, mulai mengambil _Kunai_-nya dari kanting ninja yang selalu ia bawa, dan meletakan tangan Sasuke untuk menggenggam _Kunai _tersebut, untuk didekatkan-nya kearah lehernya sendiri.

"Lakukanlah, jika ini membuatmu puas." Bisik Naruto pelan tepat disamping telinga Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin membunuh Naruto dengan _Chidori_-nya dan membuah wajah tampan dan tegas milik suaminya babak belur dan hancur hingga tak akan dikenali lagi, tapi didalam hatinya menoak untuk melakukan itu semua, Sasuke masih sangat mencintai Naruto, Sasuke pasti akan merindukan tanganya yang digenggam sangat erat, bagaimana bibir kasar milik Naruto memciumnya dengan lembut, sungguh Sasuke akan merindukan itu semua.

"Aku membeli kalung tersebut untuk menggantikan cincin pernikahan kita yang hilang, sekaligus hadiah pernikahan kita yang ke lima Sasuke. Hari inilah, hari dimana kita mengikat perasaan kita menjadi satu dalam sebuah pernikahan." Walau pun Naruto sekarang sedang tersenyum, tetap saja air mata keluar dari mata Biru semua, Naruto tak mau pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Menma dikehidupan ninja yang keras ini, apa lagi tanpa sosok ayah yang menemaninya. Naruto tau Sasuke itu kuat, Sasuke mampu melakukan semuanya, tapi akan beda rasanya, kalau hanya diurus oleh satu orang tua saja.

Naruto telah berfikir masak-masak, kalau ini yang Sasuke mau ia Iklas mati ditangan istrinya. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke mengangkat tinggi _Kunai_ yang digenggamnya, hanya memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya, diirngi senyuman teduh diakhirnya. Jadi, inilah yang Sasuke pilih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sreettt...**

**Bhuukk...**

Hanya pukulan ringan yang bersarang dipipi kanan Naruto yang telah basah oleh air hujan. Lalu disambut oleh pelukan erat begitu erat dari Sasuke. Sasuke menguburkan kepalanya dalam-dalam kedada bidang milik suaminya. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah memaafkan dirinya. Naruto yang dipeluk Sasuke, hanya mengusap punggung mungil yang basah dengan lembut, sambil terus menerus mengucapkan kata maaf. Dan Sasuke masih terus menangis keras sampai jatuh tertidur kedalam pelukan hangat Naruto.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Sabtu, 25 oktober. Academy Konoha**

"Kedua orangtuaku, adalah pahlawanku." Pidato singkat yang menceritakan kedua orang tuanya, tersebut diakhiri dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah, Menma yang telah selesai langung membungkukan badan tanda penghormatan,dan ucapan terimakasih setelahnya.

"TOU-S_AN, CHICHI_." Teriak Menma sambil merentakan kedua tanganya bersiap untuk dipeluk.

"Hay jagoan, pidato yang bagus."Puji Naruto sambil mengarahkan kepalan tanganya dihadapan Menma, dan disambut Menma dengan semangat.

"Selamat ya Menma." Menma pun menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapatkan teman temanya ada disini.

"Sarada, Mitsuki, Chochou, dan Inojin?. Sedang apa kalian disini?."

"Katanya kau ingin memperkenalkan orangtuamu kepada kami? Jadi kami pergi kesini untuk menemuimu." Jelas Sarada, sambil membetulkan letak kaca matanya.

"Oh, ya. Aku hampir lupa tadi. Perkenalkan ini Tou-_san_ku Uzumaki Naruto─." Mendorong ayahnya pelan kedepan sambil memerkanalkanya. Yang dibalas senyuman lembut dari Naruto. Bluss, pipi teman-teman Menma mulai memerah padam, gara-gara senyuman menawan Naruto.

"─Dan ini _Chichi _sekaligus ibuku, Uzumaki Sasuke." Dan dibalas senyum yang tak kalah lembutnya dari Naruto. Sungguh senyum mereka berdua sangat menawan.

.

..

**End or Tbc? End aja ya, biar cepet selesai :)  
**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, ini sudah hari kedua sejak kejadian kemari. Se─."

"Jangan dibahas lagi, Dobe." Potong Sasuke begitu saja.

"Ta-tapi?."

"Tidak, ada tapi-tapian. Atau kusuruh kau tidur diluar." Balas Sasuke datar, tapi tanganya terus merajut syal berwarna merah.

"Huh~ akukan hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan dari Sakura-_chan_ untuk mu Sasuke, masak tidak boleh?." Naruto sedikit mengerucutkan bibir bawahnya imut, yang tidak ada imut-imutnya sama sekali. Berarti Sasuke sudah salah paham, tentang apa yang ingin Naruto sampaikan.

"Hm." Pura-pura cuek bebek.

"Sasukeee~. Kalau kau mendapatkan bayi lagi, apa kau mau?."

"Hn."

"Sasukeee~, jawab yang benar dong." Dengan suara yang dibuat manja-manja.

"Tentu saja kuterima Dobe, mana ada orangtua yang tak mau mengakui anaknya." Keluarlah sifat ke'ibu'an Sasuke yang sudah ada dari dulu.

"Kau dengan itu sayang? _Chichi _dan Tou-_chan _akan selalu menerima dan menyayangimu." Naruto berdialog sendiri sambil mengelus perut datar Sasuke, yang sebentar lagi akan membesar.

"Naruto?." Sedikit kebingungan dan kaget yang sekarang Sasuke hadapi.

"Ya?." Balas Naruto dengan cengiran yang semakin lebar.

"A-aku ha-hamil?." Tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit tergagap.

"Ini yang ingin disampaikan Sakura_-chan_, tapi kau malah tak mau dengar." Walau pun nadanya terdengar seperti merajuk, tetapi senyum lebar dan tatapan matanya yang teduh menghiasih wajah sang Pria yang hampir berkepala tiga. Hampir saja Sasuke membunuh dirinya sendiri, dan meninggalkan keluarga kecilnya. Sasuke telah mengandung anak keduanya dan jika ia melaksanakan rencana bunuh dirinya, anaknya tak akan bisa melihat indahnya dunia ini. Mata Sasuke mulai berkaca-kaca, sedikit lagi tangisan-nya akan pecah.

"Ak-aku sangat be-bersyukur Na-naruto, bis-sa bertemu de-denganmu." Nada bicara Sasuke mulai terbata-bata menahan haru.

"Aku juga sangat bersyukur bisa memilikimu, Menma, dan jagoan kecil kita." Dibawanya Sasuke dalam pelukan hangatnya, sedangkan tangan-nya terus mengelus perut Sasuke pelan, penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku sangat besyukur, dan berterimakasih padamu Sasuke." Dikecupnya puncak kepala Sasuke dengan rasa cinta yang ketara,.

.

.

...

**End**

**Endingnya Gaje ya? Nami paling gak bisa buat yang namanya Ending.**

**Nami silakan buat corat coret, dikotak Review.**

**Special Thanks to :**

** , Khioneizys, suke'137, Kim Tria, Oranyellow-chan, Uchiha Iggyland, haruna aoi, Siti583, CorvusOnyx, miszshanty05, Oka, Guest1, Narusuke lovers, Cherry blosoom, QRen, fangirl-shipper, D.l.**

**And Thanks to : AIRUL SEPTIAN FARONSYAH, M. IRFANDI SETIAWAN, M. TEDDY ISKANDAR  
**


End file.
